For some people, bow making can be a difficult and time consuming process. Further, many bow making aids are for specific purposes and lack versatility. Additionally, such bow making aids can be large and bulky. Thus, a need exists for a device to assist a user in bow making, which is compact and versatile. These and/or other needs are addressed by embodiments of the bow making device with interchangeable components of the present disclosure.